


[翻译]Kiss Me Where Your Eye Won't Meet Me

by ceci_z



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, News Media, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceci_z/pseuds/ceci_z
Summary: “你没在和何塞·穆里尼奥约会吧。”“不，我只是向那群英国足球媒体暗示了我是。”





	[翻译]Kiss Me Where Your Eye Won't Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me Where Your Eye Won't Meet Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641520) by [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo). 



> 作者：  
> 比赛结果的具体细节和得分的人在几周后会显然十分不同，但鉴于目前可获得的时间表，比赛的日期基本上是正确的。 同样地，没有提到博格巴，因为我在官方新闻发布之前写了这篇文章。
> 
> 过度使用体育采访陈词滥调警告。
> 
> 标题来自Franz Ferdinand的No You Girls。
> 
> （更多笔记和其他作品的启发请参阅作品的结尾。）

 

在曼彻斯特面对一群记者和电视摄像机的感觉和在慕尼黑几乎一样，虽然面对的人群可能更大。佩普从他的水瓶中啜了一口，然后向新闻总监点了点头，他开始了这个下午的标准流程。

 

在他给出开场白后——他选择把重点放在他们在赛季开始的艰苦几周里取得的进步，并试图以平静的面部表情掩饰将要到来的曼彻斯特德比——佩普得为不可避免的事做好准备。

 

第一个问题是相对无伤大雅的关于文森特·孔帕尼的健康一直以来的怀疑。第二个是关于球队防守。

 

佩普大方地谈论他的球员，但谨慎选择他的话语，总是从他对球队的期望出发组织回答，而不去谈论他们的对手。他刻意避免谈及那个敏感话题，尽管房间里几乎每个人都急切地想要谈论它，但他是不会为记者做他们的工作的。

 

然而最终，还是有一位勇敢的记者正面提出了这个问题。

 

“当你和何塞·穆里尼奥上一次在德比战中对阵双方时，你们分别执教皇家马德里队和巴塞罗那队。我们会在曼彻斯特看到你们进行同样的竞争吗？”

 

佩普让这个问题在房间里停留片刻，瞥了一眼在会议开始时分发的新闻稿，假装在回答之前看了一会儿。

 

“确实，穆里尼奥先生和我有在德比战执教对立球队的历史，但那是在西班牙，五年还是六年之前？曼城和曼联不是巴萨和皇马。他们有自己的德比历史。当然，赢得德比战总是很重要的。”

 

当记者记笔记时，键盘上的按键不断咔嗒作响，佩普能开始看到他们在踢球之前就写好关于比赛的新闻纲要了。

 

随着这个话题最终被提出，突然间更多的手臂挥舞着想要提问。佩普需要一点时间才能在人海中找到记者问下一个问题。

 

“这将是你的第一场曼彻斯特德比赛，但是这场比赛会变得多么地私人化呢，考虑到何塞·穆里尼奥正执教曼联？”

 

“我之前说过，我不想在足球场外与穆里尼奥先生竞争。在球场上，竞争双方是我们的球队，我们的俱乐部，而不是我们。就我而言，这里没有个人的竞争。“

 

佩普想知道记者们是否都引用了他的话。他的话很刻意，他想大部分的媒体和何塞本人都会收到这个讯号。

 

 

                                        。

 

> **曼彻斯特城**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sportblog /** **穆里尼奥和瓜迪奥拉的第一次英超联赛比赛陷入僵局**
> 
> ****
> 
> _尽管备受关注，曼联和曼城赛季初的比赛是谨慎的，旗鼓相当的，并且相当平静。_
> 
>  
> 
> Sid Lowe│[theguardian.co.uk](http://theguardian.co.uk/football)│2016年9月12日星期一
> 
>  
> 
> 曾几何时，这两位教练从朋友变成了痛苦的敌人。[近两年来，他们的竞争吸引了整个国家的注意力。](https://www.theguardian.com/football/blog/2016/may/23/pep-guardiola-jose-mourinho-manchester-city-united-rivalry)在其狂热的高度下，充斥着对裁判偏袒的指控和对暴行的反控，往对手的眼中戳一根手指的行为在十几岁男孩的争吵中比在成年男子中更合适。一场充满了一整年压抑挫折感的爆炸性新闻发布会，让一位教练的球员们站起来鼓掌。最后，当他们中的一人在另一个联盟中执教另一支球队时，每个人都彻底厌倦了这场不愉快的闹剧。
> 
>  
> 
> 在西班牙，何塞·穆里尼奥和佩普·瓜迪奥拉让足球世界陷入停滞。皇家马德里对阵巴塞罗那本身就足以让人兴奋不已。这是一场纯正的执教履历之争，不仅具有历史意义，而且往往具有联赛冠军或欧冠晋级的实际体育意义。教练之间层层叠加的个人仇恨只会增加市场吸引力。
> 
>  
> 
> 在曼彻斯特，硝烟明显减少。就像我们可能想到的那样，曼彻斯特德比最近才在曼市之外产生影响，更不用说影响联赛排行榜上的位置了。第172届的曼彻斯特德比赛在本赛季的第4周出现——现在敲定任何事都还为时尚早，除了积分榜上的五巨头之外，几乎没有任何队伍能够使赛季再次出现颠覆性的态势。（可能桑德兰会给我们带来惊喜。）最终的1-1平局远远超出了所有人的预期。
> 
>  
> 
> 从赛前发布会到终场哨响后两人的握手，都是常规的。甚至是正常的，如果你不知道这两个人之间的种种历史的话。如果你在期待羞辱和通过媒体互相隐晦的指责，你会感到十分无聊。何塞·穆里尼奥和佩普·瓜迪奥拉似乎已经达成了[承诺，勉强算是个人休战协议。](https://www.theguardian.com/football/2016/may/31/jose-mourinho-pep-guardiola-manchester-united-manchester-city)
> 
>  
> 
> 这一切都开始得充满希望，前十分钟是在底线徘徊的运动。曼城在第23分钟通过伊尔卡伊·京多安接拉希姆·斯特林的传球射门打入第一球，但是曼联正如你可能期待的那样，穆里尼奥式的回应了，在半个小时的时间里用马鲁旺·费莱尼的头球扳平比分。在不少于五名球员在上半场得到黄牌之后，这场比赛似乎已经准备好了一个引人注目的结局。
> 
>  
> 
> 但是充满火药味的后45分钟并未出现。曼联的防守很有组织和纪律，拒绝任何攻击曼城的尝试，而曼城则在他们失去球权时立即压迫他们的对手，试图扼杀曼联的传球。两队势均力敌，都训练有素。尽管了解穆里尼奥和瓜迪奥拉的人都明白了：他们在球场上和球场下都是对于平等和对立的定义。
> 
>  
> 
> 比赛结果：阿森纳2-0南安普顿，伯恩茅斯2-2西布朗，伯恩利3-1赫尔，埃弗顿1-2桑德兰，米德尔斯堡2-3水晶宫，利物浦3-1莱斯特，曼联1-1曼城，斯托克城1-1托特纳姆，斯旺西0-3切尔西，西汉姆联2-0沃特福德。
> 
>  

 

 。

 

有一瞬间，佩普认为他必定产生了幻觉。

 

“你打算让我求你放我进去吗？” 何塞问道。

 

“那更像是你的风格。”佩普反驳道，并立即痛恨何塞仍然可以用这么小的举动就引起他的反应。

 

他完全打开门并站在一边，默默地邀请何塞·穆里尼奥进入他的公寓。

 

何塞简略地四处看了看，双手插在裤兜里巡视世界，就像他在场边做的那样，而这一切只让佩普感觉他已经睡着了，这只是他躺在沙发上回看训练视频时做的梦。又或者有什么东西正在滋长。

 

佩普比平时更用力地关上了门，大步走向厨房，伴随着他希望的冷漠。

 

“你想喝点什么吗？”

 

当佩普看向他的肩膀时，何塞仍在房间踱步，脸上带着那种典型的，令人讨厌的半真半假的笑容。

 

“不用了，我不会待太久。“

 

他们之间有太多的历史，离他们最后一次面对面看到对方已经过去太久，以至于这有点尴尬了。他们差点在中国进行长久以来的第一次会面，但那场比赛并未实现。佩普打开一瓶葡萄酒，快速地喝了一口。

 

酒精让佩普对这次造访的态度强硬起来。他转向何塞，后者把双手从口袋里掏出来，在佩普的原色大理石台面上用他的拇指指甲划过上面的纹理。佩普又喝了一大口酒，然后等待着。

 

“伊布拉向你问好。” 何塞最后说道。

 

佩普惊讶，沙哑的笑声在平静的声音中听起来很刺耳，“我想他没有。”

 

何塞仍然低头看着拇指的运动，微笑着说，“是的。但是你知道我不擅长寒暄。“

 

佩普放下他的杯子。他张开嘴试图说点什么，但发现他认为在这种情况下他可能会说的一切都完全脱离了他的脑海。

 

“你为什么来这里，何塞？”佩普平静地问道。

 

穆里尼奥的拇指停下来。他慢慢地把它放回裤兜里。

 

“我不知道，真的，我猜我想看到一张友善的面孔。“

 

“在这种情况下你需要更好的朋友。”

 

“也许吧，”何塞说，那种似笑非笑的表情回到他的脸上。“打扰了。”

 

佩普看着何塞转身离开，在他身后轻轻一声关上门。佩普被留在他的厨房里，酒杯被遗忘在他的肘部，他试图理清刚刚发生的事情。

 

 

 。

 

> **瓜迪奥拉支持穆里尼奥首次回到斯坦福桥的比赛**
> 
>  
> 
> _** 说他打赌何塞会赢得比赛 ** _
> 
> By ESPN STAFF│ [espnfc](http://www.espnfc.us/club/manchester-city/382/index) │2016年10月16日
> 
>  
> 
> 当被问及他在曼市的竞争对手第一次回到斯坦福桥比赛的胜利机会时，瓜迪奥拉说道，“他们是两位顶级教练，穆里尼奥和孔蒂，非常聪明，很有策略，他们曾在意大利相互对抗，很难说是否会有一个明显的赢家，因为他们喜欢类似的沉闷风格，偏向防守，总是切断任何潜在的攻击。
> 
>  
> 
> “但如果我不得不选择？我会赌何塞·穆里尼奥赢下比赛。”
> 
>  
> 
> 上一次穆里尼奥作为一个新的球队教练对阵切尔西的比赛是在2010年，他加入国际米兰之后的欧冠16强。国际米兰以总比分3-1击败切尔西赢得比赛。
> 
>  
> 
> 9月，曼联和曼城队以1-1战平。本赛季的第二场曼彻斯特德比将于明年2月举行。

 

 

。

 

“这会成为惯例吗？”

 

佩普累了，他松开的领带仍然挂在他的脖子上，他的衬衫袖子早已被卷起，他的夹克一回到家就被扔在沙发上。现在，何塞·穆里尼奥正在他家门口，再一次。

 

“你希望它是吗？”何塞靠着佩普的门框问道。

 

佩普不知道怎样回答，所以他选择什么都不说。他站在一边，让何塞从他身边走过进入他的公寓。他留何塞在屋子里乱转，自己走向厨房。

 

“你想喝点东西吗？”佩普机械地问道，伸手拿出一个普通的玻璃杯，然后装满水。

 

“这会成为惯例吗？”

 

佩普对这个半嘲讽的答非所问翻了个白眼，他坐在沙发上，拘谨地叉起腿，把杯子放在他面前的桌子上的杯垫上。何塞还在四处闲逛，花时间检查房间的细节——一些佩普年轻时满头黑发的照片，他的胳膊搂着路易斯·菲戈的脖子；佩普和约翰·克鲁伊夫；佩普与哈维，安德烈斯和里奥一起庆祝，在散落的红蓝彩屑中被光芒笼罩；喝着啤酒的佩普和咧着嘴笑的热罗姆·博阿滕——他上次访问时没有注意到。

 

佩普不愿意成为首先打破沉默的人，他拉出一个训练笔记和编队想法的文件夹，为圣诞节之后曼城的比赛做准备工作。在工作中，佩普很大程度上忘记了何塞仍在四处走动。

 

“如果你担心孔帕尼受伤，你可以放上三后卫。”何塞说着，靠上佩普的肩膀。

 

佩普没有慌张，但他还是把笔记放了下来。

 

“我已经想到了。而且我并不担心文森特会再次受伤。”佩普说道。

 

“那又怎样？如果你不想在后场防守中解决问题，难道在中场吗？我们都知道席尔瓦采取的攻击是次要的。”

 

佩普转过身让自己面对何塞，即使这是一个尴尬的角度。何塞的脸上一片空白，甚至可以称得上无辜。

 

佩普说：“我认为我们两个讨论我的球员的健康状况是不合适的。”

 

何塞的脸上缓缓露出一丝笑容，“总像个唱诗班男孩。”

 

佩普哼了一声，“就好像我们可以进行善意的讨论，而你不会用它来对付我一样。”

 

何塞耸了耸肩，“我不知道，我们曾经是这样的。”

 

佩普突然回忆起了何塞曾在巴萨时的记忆，那个有着漆黑，专注的眼睛的翻译，但他从来不只是个翻译——尽管他们并没有让他留下来。

 

佩普张了张嘴想说什么，但何塞打断了他。

 

“太晚了，我该走了。”

 

“是的。”佩普不自然地说道，一个不确定的想法在他的体内里翻腾着。他在沙发上看着何塞在他身后关上门，在最后抛给佩普一个微笑。

 

 

 

。

 

> **曼彻斯特城**
> 
> ** Special One  宣扬与曼城的瓜迪奥拉的“特殊”关系 **
> 
> “我们非常了解彼此，”穆里尼奥说，
> 
> “与他对战总是令人兴奋。这其中肯定有一些特别的东西。”
> 
>  
> 
> Jamie Jackson│ [theguardian.co.uk](http://theguardian.co.uk/football)│2016年12月 27 日 星期二
> 
>  
> 
> 虽然何塞·穆里尼奥高涨的情绪可能与在节礼日以令人尴尬的6-0击败桑德兰，并且在冠军争夺战中领先阿森纳和曼城2分有关，但他正在进入赛季状态，并给予每个人以赞扬和良好的讯息。多年来，他的赛后新闻发布会已经随着争议性的爆点和几个标志性短语的诞生而声名狼藉。
> 
>  
> 
> 但是在圣诞节期间，我们已经看到一个更柔软，甚至敢说是更甜蜜的穆里尼奥了。
> 
>  
> 
> 当被问及本赛季他与之争吵的安东尼奧·孔蒂时，这个葡萄牙人对意大利人只有善意的评价。“你看到他在意甲联赛，在尤文图斯队，以及意大利国家队的出场记录，你必须告诉自己这是一位最顶级的教练。”
> 
>  
> 
> “英超联赛是世界上最好的联赛，因为我们有顶级教练的较量。”
> 
>  
> 
> 对于他的老对手阿尔塞纳·温格，穆里尼奥的赞美可能更加低调，但仍然相当热情。“只有阿森纳可以说他们在过去二十年里一直身处前四。20年，这比我的一些球员的年纪还要长！而温格是这一成就的一个重要原因。“
> 
>  
> 
> “最难的是一直取得胜利，但长期保持在最高水平也很难。”
> 
>  
> 
> 当然，本赛季的开始，随着瓜迪奥拉进入英超联赛，许多人期待着他会重新作为穆里尼奥的主要对手，但这种对抗似乎留在了西班牙。
> 
>  
> 
> “在德比战中对阵他时总是令人兴奋，毫无疑问，”穆里尼奥在被问到2月底对曼彻斯特德比的展望时说道，“我们非常了解彼此。”
> 
>  
> 
> 穆里尼奥和瓜迪奥拉之间的对抗明显减弱，甚至出现了一种意想不到的倾向。自去年9月双方的首次公事公办的碰面以来，两位教练之间的关系与他们在西班牙时相比要明显缓和。他们的下次碰面将在2月25日，届时曼联将前往阿提哈德体育场。
> 
>  
> 
> 谁能断言这个新的，开朗的何塞·穆里尼奥会持续多久，甚至是否会持续下去呢，但这确实存在并展现了一个人的行为与他的一直以来的名声相悖的奇观。（也许他被圣诞节的幽灵附身了？）同时也希望安东尼奧·孔蒂能够占据联盟主要反派角色的空位。在他对莱斯特的克劳迪奥·拉涅利评论之后，他已经占据这个位置一半了。

 

 

 

。 

 

如果说英超联赛确实是世界上最令人兴奋的联赛，那它的记者就够不上这样的赞美了，这里每周都会提出同样的问题。偶尔，为了增加趣味，他们的措辞会有所不同。不过如果佩普能对那些例行的新闻记者心存感激的话，他也不会处于现在的处境了。

 

“你如何描述自来到英超联赛以来你与何塞·穆里尼奥的关系发生了怎样的变化？”

 

佩普笑了起来，揉了揉他的太阳穴。这能有多好，多年来抑制着的想要揍那个人一顿的狂热念头突然出乎意料地变成了一种模糊的，恼怒的喜爱？他确实偶尔仍然会想要一拳揍在何塞的脸上，但是他们发现自己陷入了一种奇怪的缓和状态，而这让佩普更加想念曾经的朋友。

 

“我们现在比在西班牙时都更年长了，当然，即使我们不算是年轻人了，我们仍是年轻的教练。现在我们再次执教竞争对手，但这是一种好的竞争。你需要与最好的球队对抗才能让自己变得更好。“

 

“右边这边，”记者喊道，让佩普在众多笔记本电脑中找到他。“你认为你在你进入英超之后从穆里尼奥身上学到很多东西吗？”

 

“我会说在西甲，德甲和英超中的不同教练都有一些值得教授的东西。作为一名教练，我必须始终如一地发展和完善自己的想法和策略。“佩普在这里停顿喝了一口水，让这句话停顿了一会儿。

 

“当然，你们记者从不问我从埃迪·豪或肖恩·戴彻那里学到什么。总是瓜迪奥拉和穆里尼奥！“

 

他开心地微笑着——真心的或是强装他并不在意——眼神扫过记者群。佩普很高兴看到有记者接下他的话头。

 

“那么你从埃迪·豪，肖恩·戴彻和英超的英国教练那里学到了什么？”

 

佩普避开敏感的领域，让自己给出了一个漫无边际的答案。说实话，佩普并不确定他与何塞的关系是如何或何时改变的。显然，他们不再通过媒体向对方投掷言语炸弹，而且何塞没有幼稚地攻击他的助手。但停止敌对行为后他们又处在何种位置呢？

 

同事是对他们最简单的形容。

 

他们是竞争对手，但这是与佩普过去经历的不同的竞争。没有乱飞的猪头或对于错误的政治观点不断恶化的怀疑。

 

他们真的是朋友吗？

 

很难说，而且佩普并不想与媒体合作为围观群众服务。

 

他的新闻官山姆提出了最后一个问题的要求，而佩普本能地希望这个话题到此为止。

 

并没有。

 

“让我们稍稍回到你与何塞·穆里尼奥的关系上。他最近对你和你的教练生涯表示了极高的赞赏。听到他说出那些的话，你觉得很奇怪吗？“

 

佩普忍不住笑了起来。“这很奇怪吗？这确实很奇怪。但我认为我们现在处于这个位置，作为专业教练，我们可以彼此更加亲切——个人地。

 

佩普眨了眨眼睛，想着这段话会被怎样摘录并引用，“我更愿意不在新闻发布室与穆里尼奥先生纠缠。我们现在一起很开心。“

 

这根本不是他的本意。

 

佩普转向山姆，并希望他的脸色传达出了他有多希望新闻发布会就此结束。它做到了，又或者是因为别的一些错乱的东西，山姆跳了起来，感谢大家的到来，佩普解脱了。

 

在他办公室的椅子上，马内尔像往常一样等待佩普，看着内部流通的新闻发布会的录像。

 

“你没在和何塞·穆里尼奥约会吧。”他直截了当地说道。

 

“不，我没有，”佩普说着，在他跌坐在桌子对面的椅子上时叹了口气，这个动作显然更像是表演，非常不舒服。他捏着鼻梁，继续道，“我只是向那群英国足球媒体暗示了我是，或者我可能传播一些流言。”

 

马内尔深吸了一口气。

 

“那你想怎么办？”

 

“我还能做什么？打电话召开另一个新闻发布会，说'我不确定刚刚是否说清楚了。我不喜欢或者我最近没有上过何塞·穆里尼奥'？”

 

马内尔脸上的表情皱得像是刚刚闻到什么腐烂物，佩普继续咆哮着。

 

“任何没有看过我刚刚说的话的人都会感到欲盖弥彰，而看过它的人反而会确信这件事。”

 

佩普突然坐直，挺起肩膀，显然已经准备好迎接即将到来的狂风暴雨。“好了，那些已经过去了。最好不要管它。”

 

马内尔不假思索地哼了一声。“别管它，好啊。但是接下来的三天后，所有记者都会在下周的德比赛赛前新闻发布会上开始问你这件事。”

 

佩普做了个鬼脸，他知道马内尔是对的。

 

“操。”

 

 

 

。

 

> ** 如果比赛继续...... （曼城对阵曼联） **
> 
> By Brooks Peck│[Dirty Tackle](http://www.dirtytackle.net/tag/if-it-continued/)│ 2017年2月25日
> 
>  
> 
> 曼城令人信服地巩固了自己排名第一的位置，以塞尔希奥·阿奎罗的帽子戏法3-2赢得对阵他们的曼联队。对于两支球队来说，这是一场必须赢的比赛——曼联要追上势头正猛的曼城，曼城则要在最近的联赛挑战者之间留出一些喘息的空间——但曼彻斯特的蓝军是今晚的庆祝者。
> 
>  
> 
> 随着拉希姆·斯特林在第83分钟有争议地被罚下场，马库斯·拉什福德紧接着连续两次命中，我们不禁要问：“如果比赛继续下去会发生什么？”
> 
>  
> 
> 97分钟——塞尔希奥·阿奎罗再次得分。
> 
>  
> 
> 101分钟——由于生气显然不起作用，安东尼·马夏尔礼貌地要求他的教练让他上场。他可以帮忙！真的！穆里尼奥一笑了之，并继续盯着在对面技术区的瓜迪奥拉。
> 
>  
> 
> 107分钟——兹拉坦感到沮丧，他自己去热身，自己替补上场，并且打进两球。他的任务完成后，他从Zlisgust的场地上长扬而去。
> 
>  
> 
> 109分种——在他被扣为人质的无论什么地方，胡安·马塔开始打电话请求交易到曼城并组建一个反穆联盟。巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格志愿去分发传单。
> 
>  
> 
> 112分钟——邪恶球童联盟的紧急会议促使他们向阿提哈德体育场派遣增援部队。大卫·德赫亚因浪费时间被错误地给了另一张黄牌，因为球童不肯给他球发球门球，然后他被罚下场。
> 
>  
> 
> 124分钟——塞尔希奥·阿奎罗再次得分。
> 
>  
> 
> 129分钟——何塞·穆里尼奥终于完成了他的中场球队讲话。
> 
>  
> 
> 132分钟——在穆里尼奥的威胁下，韦恩·鲁尼通过时间旅行回到2004年，试图让文森特·康帕尼继续比赛，而不是在受伤前被换下场时。
> 
>  
> 
> 140分钟——何塞·穆里尼奥溜到佩普瓜迪奥拉的技术区向他咆哮，但鉴于瓜迪奥拉不是阿尔塞纳·温格，这不起作用。穆里尼奥改变战术并亲吻他，令所有互联网阴谋论家高兴地尖叫着，“终于！”但对旁人来说，这是令人不安的情欲，于是这场比赛终止了。

 

 

 

 

> **独家照片！**
> 
>  
> 
> ** 夏日恋情在曼彻斯特来得太早了？ **
> 
> _对于愚人节的恶作剧来说太迟了，不是吗？_
> 
>  
> 
> By David McDonnell│[Mirror](https://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/football/)│2017年4月2日15：35
> 
>  
> 
> 佩普·瓜迪奥拉和何塞·穆里尼奥被拍到在曼城老板的公寓外共度亲密的时刻。
> 
>  
> 
> 关于前皇马队和前巴萨队主教练之间关系的传闻已经在冬季的寒意中确认了。
> 
>  
> 
> 也可能佩普正在挖掘何塞大脑中关于如何打破切尔西方面安东尼奥·孔蒂极端防守的问题。并不是说佩普缺乏战术理论，但是何塞确实让曼联以1比0的比分赢得了优势更明显的球队。
> 
>  
> 
> 好像我们还需要另一个理由观看即将到来的足总杯半决赛中的曼彻斯特德比似的，现在将会有更多的趣味增添其中。

 

 

 

。 

 

终场哨响了，只有斯坦福桥的客场一边爆发出欢呼声。佩普收敛了他灿烂的笑容和挥舞的拳头，礼貌地，非常短暂地，握了一下孔蒂的手。他一直倾向于发表关于场上情况的评论，而不是卷入一场他能轻易避免的口舌之争。

 

他的球队正卷入其中。

 

在其他一些标准下这场胜利并不引人注目，但现在它正是适当其时的完美表现。这可能比壮观的胜利更令人满意。

 

他心不在焉地捏了一下最近一个球员的肩膀——佩普认为那是克莱奇，从身高来看是这样的——然后快速地走下通道，加入他在更衣室里的球员们。佩普暂时地集中他们的注意力，在他们大吵大闹地庆祝让他们在排行榜上获得四分优势的胜利之前。就是在这样的时刻，站在斯坦福桥的更衣室的中间，到处都是袜子，靴子和用过的运动胶带，他确信教练就是他的使命。

 

之后，他无法完整地回忆起他说了什么，他相当确定他向他们表示祝贺，然后提醒他们现在把注意力转移到对战拜仁慕尼黑队的欧冠四分之一决赛上，但这些话在脱口而出后立刻消失在记忆中。

 

这无疑使得在赛后采访中搪塞记者更加容易。

 

他向马内尔点点头，后者伸出头站在他前面的大巴上，当他在赞助商背景板前停下来时，相机的闪光灯已经指向他。在倒计时之前，他与记者们握了手。

 

“首先，祝贺你，佩普，这是一场决定性的二比零的胜利。这会有利于曼城在联赛中拿到冠军吗？“

 

佩普微笑着揉了揉额头。“我们打得非常好，当然，我为我的球员感到骄傲。但接下来还有很多周，当然我们将庆祝这场战胜顶级对手的胜利，但现在我们必须专注于欧冠。“

 

“这次胜利会显得更加甜蜜吗，因为安东尼奥·孔蒂几周前有过关于你和何塞·穆里尼奥之间的某种勾结使得切尔西退出冠军争夺战的尖锐评论？”

 

“不，对我来说没关系。当然，打败像切尔西这样的大俱乐部对我们来说是很重要的，但那是因为要赢得冠军，你必须击败顶级球队。“

 

佩普等待着，他含糊其辞的回答肯定会引出后续问题。

 

“是的，但是它肯定会在某种程度上令人满意。英足总对打假球的任何指责都非常重视。“

 

佩普在回答之前点了点头。“是的，打假球对任何人都是极其严重的指责，如果他们想要调查，我们会与足总合作的。我可以肯定的是，无论是穆里尼奥先生还是我都不想输掉比赛，所以我很难想象故意放弃。“

 

“感谢接受采访。”

 

佩普点点头，微笑着再次握手，然后走向大巴。

 

这真是诡异的转变，他心里想，他会大方地承认他和何塞在一个共同的目标中团结一起。

 

呵呵。

 

 

 

。

 

在过去的几个月里，佩普不止一次地发现自己在深夜的门口看着何塞穿过门槛。这是第一次，穿过的是何塞的门，而不是佩普的。

 

“你知道人们会在背后议论的。”何塞说，将门打开更宽，用他的空着的手做出一个模糊而荒谬的扫除动作，示意佩普进入他的公寓。当佩普走过迎宾垫并进入何塞的生活空间时，感觉这是一件意义重大的事情。

 

“好像你在乎过一样。”佩普回答说，脱掉在雨中受潮的外套并松开领带。

 

何塞仍然站在敞开的门口，只是看着他。“不，”他最后说道，“但你在乎。”

 

佩普在卷起袖子的过程中平静了一会儿，抬头看了看。“他们已经在议论了。”他说道。

 

随着一声安静的咔哒声，何塞关上门，然后走过佩普身边。他闻到了何塞一直喷的那一种古龙水的味道，但它在这里比在佩普自己的玄关里闻起来更强烈。他跟着何塞走进厨房，后者正拿着两个酒杯和一个开瓶器。佩普没有拒绝递给他的一杯酒。

 

他接过它并开始仔细审视何塞·穆里尼奥凌乱而实用的公寓。这里有更多的书，虽然也有一些照片——何塞在国际米兰和波尔图庆祝欧冠，以及他与克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多一起训练。

 

“你是来刺探我的秘密的吗？”

 

佩普半转过身，瞥了一眼何塞的肩膀。

 

“这些都不是秘密。你是个好教练。”

 

何塞的脸上露出一种奇怪的似笑非笑，这使他看起来比平时严肃时更年轻。佩普回以一个微笑，又喝了一口他的酒。

 

他觉得何塞走开了，可以听到他在收拾一堆邮件和文件，可能是在一张餐桌上，只是被文件夹和阵容图表覆盖了。他们继续保持着舒适的沉默，各自都在他们独立的世界，但又彼此离得不远。

 

“你有没有收到英足总的消息？”何塞突然问道，使佩普从一本书中抬起头，他刚刚随便从书架上抽出这本书看了起来。

 

“关于针对我们假球的指控？没有，“佩普说，摇了摇头。“为什么？你呢？“

 

“没有。”何塞回答说，回了佩普一个难以理解的眼神。

 

“你认为他们会认真对待孔蒂的话吗？”

 

何塞哼了一声。“他是意大利人。他当然会首先想到假球。”

 

佩普放下书，走向何塞。“是的，但他们似乎不会认真看待他的话。英超联赛的声誉与意甲联赛的声誉截然不同。“

 

“没错。但是对毫无根据的主张不采取行动也能体现态度。“

 

佩普发出一种不置可否的声音，嘬了一口酒。“很多人，很多报纸会说他们不是那么毫无根据。”

 

“他们也暗示我们自圣诞节以来一直在上床。” 何塞直截了当地说道，佩普可以感觉到他的脸颊在泛红，当听到这话从何塞口中大声说出来时。

 

“是的，好吧——”佩普停下来清了清喉咙，何塞打断了他。

 

“这没有冒犯到你吧？”何塞问道，他的脸如此严肃，佩普忍不住笑了起来。

 

“老天，当然没有！只是，我的意思是，我们是怎么走到这一步的？我们并不总是朋友，但他们怎么从我们不是完全相互厌恶，到他们一定睡在一起？”

 

何塞咯咯地笑了笑，然后喝了一小口酒，

 

“看起来他们似乎跳过了几步，”何塞说，伸出手指轻轻地扫过玻璃杯边缘，“我们甚至没有一起出去吃过晚餐。”

 

他腼腆地瞥了一眼，睫毛可疑地扇动了一下。佩普笑了起来。

 

“何塞·穆里尼奥，你是在让我约你出去吃饭吗？”佩普假装愤怒地问道。

 

“我当然是，”何塞说，嘴唇上露出轻微的笑容，“足总杯半决赛。获胜者买单。”

 

佩普伸出手与何塞握手。

 

“成交。”

 

何塞的手很温暖，长了老茧。在没有松手的情况下，何塞走上前，拉近了他们之间的距离。佩普深吸了一口气，很长一段时间以来他第一次真正看着何塞。他不确定是他忘记了何塞眼中较浅的褐色斑点，或者他以前从未注意过它们。

 

“我很期待。” 何塞静静地说道。

 

佩普想要用笑声来缓解这种突然的亲密关系，但发现他的笑声卡在喉咙里了。所以，之后的一段时间里，他们就这样手牵着手站在一起。

 

 

 

。

 

坐在电视摄像机前，它们明亮的灯光，以及随时准备记下任何从他嘴里说出的话的记者，无论什么场合都几乎是一样的。虽然现在可能会比通常的杯赛有更多的相机。

 

“这将是本赛季第三次曼彻斯特德比赛。它在足总杯而不是联赛中会有什么不同吗？“

 

佩普随着这个问题一起点头，当记者说完时，他在回应之前简略地调整了他的麦克风。“是，也不是。德比总是很重要，但在联赛中，除非是本赛季的最后一天，否则接下来还有更多的比赛。在杯赛中，你只有一次机会赢或者——”

 

他像通常一样合掌作为这句话的结束。

 

然后佩普咧嘴一笑，并补充说：“实际上，我和一位朋友打赌了。所以，就个人而言，我真的很想赢。”

 

 

。

 

 

 

作者笔记：

 

1.我所引用的臭名昭着的新闻发布会当然是2011年欧洲冠军联赛半决赛前的新闻发布会（当年三周内四场比赛中的第三场比赛，最终结果并不漂亮）：穆里尼奥讽刺瓜迪奥拉一年后，佩普回击了。据说该团队随后在更衣室里给他起立鼓掌（x）

 

2.Sid Lowe可能不会报道任何英超联赛的对抗。请原谅我的不准确，只是比起Barney Ronay我更喜欢Sid Lowe。XD

 

此外，[视频证明佩普和穆曾经是朋友](http://stickmarionette.tumblr.com/post/139252457743/from-balagues-pep-guardiola-as-the-players)。

 

3.Sam Cooke是2013年曼城的新闻官之一，但我不确定他现在是不是。主要是因为有一个更着名的Sam Cooke是一个内衣模特。

 

4.马内尔是Manel Estiarte，佩尔的得力助手/守护天使。像大多数有关佩普的事一样，stickmarionette为他们的关系写了一个有爱的介绍（x）

 

5.我知道。Brooks Peck是曼城的超级免费赠品？！

 

。


End file.
